Kagome's Heartbreak Sesshoumaru's Rage
by Raven-2010
Summary: Inu betrays Kag, Sessh goes through the well to her era tells her he loves her, they seal the well so only they can go through Inu cant, Kikyo tries to kill Sessh & Kag, then tries to take Inu to hell, updated 7/11 comedy romance drama LEMON, Sessh/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do Rated R Lemon**

Updated extended July 5 2011, LOL thanks everyone Sessh/Kag

**Kagome's Heartbreak Sesshoumaru's Rage**

**By Raven 2010 July 10 2010**

**Love, bonding, betrayal, a wounded miko**

After Kagome had offered to let Inuyasha go, he told her that he had chosen her, and asked her to be with him only, and promised she'd be his only one, she said yes, and kissed him. In all the time they were together they were happier then they had ever been, everyone was happy that they had finally officially became a couple, and would eventually become mates, Inuyasha courted her

As if on cue, days later Kikyo's soul collectors showed up, everyone saw them, faces, and hearts dropped. Sango's blood boiled in her veins, and she was mentally in homicide mode. Miroku's heart raced in his chest, as he silently prayed to every kami there was that it would not happen

"Oh no he wouldn't" Sango muttered to Miroku

"Unfortunately I have a sinking feeling he will, and I seriously wish he wouldn't" Miroku replied

"Ill kick his ass, then kill him if he does" Sango vowed

Silently, and without a word Inuyasha took off fast in their direction, and did not return for a week, an obvious sign of his betrayal, and this time there was no turning back. He did not yet realize what he had set in motion, and that it was to late, for there'd be no I'm sorry to make it all better, or I forgive you, this time would be very different from the others

Kagome went into a deep depression for days, she barely ate, slept, talked, or functioned at all. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Keade all tried everything to cheer her up but everything failed, mind, body, and spirit Kagome was lost in her own world of pain, loss, and despair, even though it seemed hopeless all the others could do is watch, and pray that she'd come around

Sesshoumaru was in the area and had been for days with his scent, and presence masked so others could not detect him. With a knot in his gut Sesshoumaru was silently watching the events, and waiting to see what would happen next, he was both repulsed and disgusted by the whole thing

"Little brother you are ill of mind indeed" what can you possibly do with one made of clay? he thought

By this time a full week had passed since Inuyasha had taken off, Sesshoumaru watched as unbeknownst to the others Inuyasha had returned, and was only a few feet from the well between some trees. Kagome decided that she had enough and wanted to go back to her time for awhile, to get away and have some time to heal emotionally, and then return in a few days

Kagome had her backpack over her shoulder, and was headed to the well when she caught a glimpse something move out of the corner of her eye, she looked ahead toward the trees and saw Inuyasha holding, and kissing Kikyo. Wanting to make a quiet escape Kagome pretended that she did not see them, got near to the well and was about to jump in when Inuyasha bolted toward her in an attempt to stop her, but Kagome was just a bit faster then he anticipated jumped in, and made a clean get away

"Inuyasha you pledged yourself to me, and yet you chase after, and try to stop her" why? Kikyo snapped

"Kikyo but, I, ah" he stammered

"Never mind" said

"But Kikyo you don't understand I have to bring her back"

"Spare me you want the cheap copy to"

"Who the fuck are you calling a cheap copy? You clay soul sucking, murdering bitch" enraged Sango screamed "If you hadn't fucked up with that damned jewel in the first place none of us would have to deal with all this shit, and Kagome would not have to clean up your mess"

"How dare you? That little bitch is the one who broke it, not me" Kikyo screeched

"Really and who didn't have enough faith to believe in Inuyasha, and not see that it was Naraku? Some all powerful priestess you are, for fuck sake even Miroku would have seen through that disguise" Sango screamed

"You know nothing, so be silent" Kikyo demanded

"I know Inuyasha means nothing to you, he's only your puppet" Sango shot back while in Kikyo's face, then slapped her hard across, sending her flying "Now leave bitch before I fucking kill you myself. Because mark my words next time I see you I will"

"Beautiful" Sesshoumaru thought in admiration, for years he detested the dead one, and still did "Now for brainless little brother" What's next?

**Brother versus brother, and through the well**

Being cockily sure that he could get Kagome to forgive him yet again, and that she would, and things would be as they were Inuyasha was going to jump into the well intent on going after Kagome, when he heard a voice he knew all to well

"Half breed haven't you done enough to the miko? I've seen everything you told her that you had chosen her, asked to be with you only. Then you see the clay tarts soul collectors and disappear for days without a word" Why do you not just leave her alone? Sesshoumaru said

"Hey bastard" what the fuck is it to you? Mind your damn business asshole" Inuyasha snapped

"Inuwhore this is why you are a disgrace to our family, because you have no honor, and constantly go back on your word. Should you attempt to enter the well I will stop you"

"Fuck you Sesshoumaru, try it I dare ya"

Inuyasha tried and was promptly punched in his jaw, and thrown across the area slamming into a tree, and landed on his ass. Inuyasha saw Sesshoumaru and it looked like Sesshoumaru was about to jump into the well

"Bastard go ahead and try you will never make it through the well, only Kagome or I can" Inuyasha taunted

"Little brother you know so little for one such as me this is a simple task that takes nearly no effort. I can enter the well and go to her time at any time I choose to, I do not need the jewel shards to do it either. Do not attempt to follow me because like the miko I to can seal the well and prevent you from going to the other side"

"Yeah right shit for brains" Inuyasha snapped cockily

"Corpse fucker" Sesshoumaru retorted

"Cocksucker" Inuyasha taunted

"Ooooo is that what you've been doing all these years? Well no wonder your so fucking damaged, and brainless" pissed off Sesshoumaru retorted

"Fuck you sissy"

"Naraku's bitch" when's the mating? Sesshoumaru needled "Good thing you two cant breed, and spread your spawn across the earth"

"Go blow your self" Inuyasha insulted

"Wow didn't know you could bend your head down that low, how vile"

Still pissed off Sesshoumaru's eyes bled red, he locked eyes with Inuyasha with a look of hate filled rage in them that Inuyasha had never seen before. Sesshoumaru was now in a state rage induced blood lust, while wind whipped around his regal form, Inuyasha would never admit it but a cold chill ran down his spine

"Inuyasha don't be a fool back off now before it is to late" Miroku warned "You cannot beat lord Sesshoumaru

"I should listen to the monk if I were you, Inuyasha should you be mindless, or fool enough to try to interfere in any way I will gut like a fish that is a promise"

"Bitch" Inuyasha barked, fed up the others wished him a happy funeral and left

"Bye bye imbecile" with that said and done Sesshoumaru jumped in the well, and was immediately engulfed in the wells pale blue light, then disappeared

"What? I can't believe it, he did it the bastard made it, he actually made it through the fuckin well" Inuyasha griped

Inuyasha ignored Sesshoumaru's warning and tried to enter the well, he leapt up but instead of going into the well he hit a barrier on top of the opening of the well, and was thrown 15 feet away. His eyes narrowed in rage when he landed on his ass with a heavy thud

"I'll just get Kikyo to open it she's a miko for her it should be easy to do, then Sesshoumaru will shit when he see's me show up there" Inuyasha thought to himself, turned around, and was about to ask Kikyo to destroy the barrier, but she was gone

**On the other side of time, an unexpected visitor, a confession, new bonds**

On the other side of the well Sesshoumaru arrived in Kagome's time, and was surprised that unlike in his time the well wasn't out in the open. He levitated up and out of the well, then gracefully landed on floor of the well house, looked around and knew when he caught her scent that she was not far away

"Hm Interesting" said Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru went out through the well house door, then made his way to Kagome's house while sniffing the air around him. He stood just out side of the house, looking up at a window with a pink pair of curtains on it, and noticed that was where her scent was strongest

"The miko's room" he said "I've waited long enough, I should have done this long ago"

Sesshoumaru looked around to make sure there were no other people there, and leapt up to Kagome's bedroom window, he saw that the window was already open, so he very quietly entered her room. When Sesshoumaru looked there laying on the bed quiet as a mouse was his little miko, he felt the waves of hurt pouring off her, they were nothing compared to hate, and blood thirsty want for revenge that came from her, his little miko just couldn't cry anymore

"In a soft, low, deep soothing voice Sesshoumaru called to her "Miko?

She turned around fast, and gasped "Se, Sesshoumaru wha, what are you doing here? How did you get through the well?

"Miko getting through the well is effortless for me, I have always been able to do it but didn't till now, and why I am here is for you. Do not worry Inuyasha cannot come here, or enter the well, I have put up a barrier around it, and when he tries he will find it to be a painful experience"

"Sesshoumaru what could you want with me, especially a human?"

Instead of telling her Sesshoumaru with his eyes locked on hers bent over, put his index finger under her chin, tilted her head, up and kissed her, Sesshoumaru wasted no time parting her lips with his tongue. Kagome felt a huge shock run through her body, and felt her very core heat up overwhelmingly, then fever, and desire consumed, and started to claim her

Sesshoumaru scented the changes in her, as well as her ever rising arousal, and it pleased him to no end that she was feeling it all for him. They broke the kiss to get some air, Sesshoumaru held her in his arms close to him, and put his chin on the top of her head, while inhaling her scent deeply, the scent of roses coming from her soothed him

"Inuyasha is a fool, he has no idea what he's thrown away" he told her" I have watched while longing for you, but stayed back thinking that the idiot would claim you, I did not want to ruin your happiness. I regret that I did not do this long ago"

"Sesshoumaru I never thought that you would go for me, I mean your drop dead gorgeous and all, you could have any woman you want, but me a simple ningen"

"My miko thinks me to be handsome? Thank you and I care not that you are human you're the one I want"

"Ohh crap"

"What is it my miko?

"Inuyasha, the well, what if he uses tetsuseiga to break the barrier"

Sesshoumaru chuckled "There's no need to worry about that I sealed it, he cannot get through not even his tetsuseiga cant break the barrier, nor can the power of his dead miko, but you may add to it if you so wish"

"Oh boy he's gonna be pissed, hehehe" Kagome said and laughed

"Kagome?

"Hah, what? You called me by my name? you've never done that before"

"Yes" why wouldn't I? that is your name is it not? Sesshoumaru joked "Kagome would you do me the honor of allowing me to court you?

"You want to court me?

"Yes woman you heard correctly that is what I asked"

"Yes Sesshoumaru you may court me, I'd be honored"

"I am pleased more then you know Kagome, and I thank you"

"Gee does that mean I get to court you to? She teased

"Yes you get to court me to, Kagome there is only one thing left to do since you have agreed to allow me to court you, I need to place a courtship mark on your neck"

"What will it look like? She asked

"It will look like a pale bluish, silver crescent moon the symbol of my house" Sesshoumaru answered

"Ok Sesshoumaru baby mark me" Kagome teased, Sesshoumaru used one of his claws to painlessly place his mark on her neck

"There now it is official" he proudly stated

"Sesshoumaru will you stay here with me? I promise I will be a good girl, and not molest you" Kagome joked

"Yes I will stay with you, and if you do molest me I will not stop you, or try to escape, and I shall molest you in return"

"Oooo goody" was her reply "Lucky me I get to molest, and have my way with the most gorgeous male on earth

"I have a little hentai on my hands" H teased

He took his armor, and swords off, placed them in the corner of the room, then climbed into her bed, lay with Kagome and held her they stayed like that, and slept throughout the night. Sesshoumaru was woke up the next morning by a pair of soft warm lips on his, and someone and straddling his hips, even though he was now fully awake he kept his eyes closed played possum, and then had Kagome on her back in the blink of an eye

"Now who's the one on top my lusty little miko, hmm? Sesshoumaru teased

"Why now Sesshoumaru I do believe that's called cheating"

"No that's not, but I'll show you cheating" he taunted

He kissed her lips, then down her jaw line to her neck ,then over to the other side as well and she gave him a nice little moan "Oooh Sesshoumaru" she moaned doyou have any idea what that does to me? You rat that's not fair"

"No I didn't but I do now, and a rat I may be but I am a happy rat nibbling on my favorite cheese" he said with a big smirk on his face

"Ok Sessh you wanna play dirty so can I"

Kagome reached up ran her hands through his hair, and across his scalp, then started gently massaging his ears, which earned her a low growl of approval from him. Sesshoumaru moved his kisses down to her cleavage, where he then licked with the tip of his tongue up and down which made her arch her back

"So he wants to play ok then lets play" she thought Kagome ran the tip of her tongue along the outer edges of his ears, he let out lust filled a grunt

"Damn her she really does play dirty" he thought "Shit if I didn't know better I would swear she studied Inu anatomy"

"Hehehe, I have him now" she thought

Sesshoumaru slid one of his hands under Kagome, then gave one of her butt cheeks a gentle squeeze, and learned fast that this was another turn on for her. He ground into her "I've got her now, good job Sesshoumaru" he congratulated himself in his mind

"I'll teach Him" she mentally said to herself

Until he felt Kagome's nimble hands start running up and down his back, thighs, butt, and hips, then gentle nips on his neck, down to his chest "Damn her it's like she knows my weak spots" he thought

"Got him now, hehehe" she mantally gloated

"Kagome do you have a bathing room here?

"Yes I'll take you to it"

Kagome led him to the tub, and shower turned on the water, and showed him how they worked, and how to change the water from cold, hot, and warm.. Sesshoumaru was especially amazed at how the shower ran, and it almost reminded him of a waterfall.

While the shower was still running, the water was cold he suddenly grabbed her about the waist, lifted her off her feet, and pulled her in and beneath the water with him. Kagome let a screech

"Eeeee Sesshoumaru you dirty rat Taisho I'm going to kill you" are you insane? You over grown weasel you"

"Well I thought we both needed to cool down especially you my hot little female"

"Ah bite me" she said

"Is that an invitation? I am hungry"

Then Kagome looked down when she felt a large lump against her, and saw his length bulging through his wet hakama it was huge so she thought that she would have some fun with him. First she set the water to warm, then started teasing him

"Sesshoumaru is that an extra arm? because it's to huge to be anything else" Kagome teased

**Lemons start**

"It is not an extra arm, but it is an appendage with a mind of it's own" he said while one hand massaged her nether region causing her orgasm "It is also known as, and is often called a third leg" he teased

"_**Ahhhhh" **_she cried out

"That's it enjoy" Sesshoumaru said "No other male will pleasure you but me"

"Sesshoumaru seriously didn't the cold water help to relieve your little problem?

"No my little miko this time it did not work"

"Hmm my hornier then hell Tayoukai, I know a way to cure that"

"Kagome it is to soon for me to mate you, I haven't even begun the courtship yet"

"Sesshoumaru you've been here since yesterday, so today is day 1 of our courtship, besides I have a way to relieve you and you will enjoy it very much at the same time"

"Ok my sneaky female" what do you have in mind?

Her only response was to give him a devious smirk, at warp speed Kagome had his hakama down, then took him rod in her mouth, and worked him like he never in his entire life dreamed, or thought possible. Even though he was still standing with his back against the shower wall he finally had to put his hands on the wall for balance, but soon slid down Kagome went down with him, Sesshoumaru felt the coil in his belly tighten and knew he was near his release, he held on to the side of the tub with one hand gripping it as though for dear life, and moaned deeply

"_**Ka-go-me oh gods Kagome" **_

Sesshoumaru threw his head back, and at the same time his eyes rolled back in hishead, he let out a loud long feral growl, and then came like he had never come before in all his life, after he was finished Sesshoumaru was limp and panting. He could not believe how easily this little female had taken him down so easily in such a pleasurable way

"Yum that was a great, and delicious meal" Kagome teased

"Good god's woman you're a virgin" but where in the hell did you learn that from? I have never experienced anything that intense before in all my long life, you have all my thanks, If any male ever try's to take you from me I will shred him"

"Sesshoumaru here in my time women talk, the older ones tell the younger inexperienced ones how to do things, plus we have books on the subject, and pictures"

'Kagome what about you, need relief to do you not?

"No I'm alright" she replied "Besides you already gave me release"

"Hmm little miko your scent tells me otherwise"

Before Kagome could think Sesshoumaru had her stripped, and on her back, then introduced her to his very hot, and talented tongue within seconds she was writhing beneath his touch, he tortured her into near insanity while her body screamed in ecstasy, when he hit her sensitive spot

"_**Yes, yes Sesshoumaruuu" **_

He was the first male to give her an orgasm, her numerous releases pleased him immensely, when her final release hit it was so intense she arched her back up into him, and Sesshoumaru had to hold her hips to keep her in place

"_**Sesshoumaru oh gods yes Se Se Sesshoumaruuu"**_

Kagome fell limp panting "Now I know why they gave you that name you are killing perfection, and if any female try's to take you from me I will beat her senseless"

"I take it that I have pleased you my little miko?

"Sesshoumaru like you I have never experienced anything like that before in all my life, you are unbelievable, and I have to say this is the best shower of my life"

"Kagome if this is that good, and intense now, then when we mate it will be mind blowing, and beyond belief"

"If I can ever walk again you murderer Sesshoumaru it's a good thing my family is away for 3 weeks" Kagome teased

"Sniff, sniff a murderer she calls me" where's the love? Sesshoumaru said feigning tears

**Lemons end **

They bathed rested for a while, then Kagome took Sesshoumaru to the kitchen showed him all the different foods she had, he chose a few things, Kagome then cooked for him Sesshoumaru loved it

"Kagome you are an excellent cook, you will be a perfect mate"

"Mate? She asked

"Yes with Youkai it is mate, but with humans it is called marriage, you will be the perfect mate and wife for me"

"Sesshoumaru do you realize with humans courting in my time is called dating? but with humans when a man wants to marry a woman he asks her to marry him, then they get engaged"

"Kagome do you think that you could be happy with me? And would you enjoy molesting me each night? He teased

"Yes you are kind, patient, and very intelligent, and molest you oh you can count on that you big perv" she joked

"And would you like to do this thing called being engaged with me? Sesshoumaru asked

"Sesshoumaru are you sure?

"My beautiful little miko I have never been so more sure of anything in my whole life, and have been of this for a long time now. I thought about it even when you were with my idiot brother but kept my distance, because I truly believed that his intention was to take you as his mate

"You big sneak" she teased

"After I watched the recent events between the two of you, and took the opportunity to make my true feelings known to you before it was to late, unlike him when I want something I go after it, and I stick to that one thing"

Kagome went over to, stood in front of Sesshoumaru, cupped the sides of his face in her hands, and looked deep into his eyes for a few moments, and saw only pure love in Sesshoumaru's eyes, She could also sense that they had a long happy future together,

"Yes Sesshoumaru I would like very much to try this being engaged thing with you, hm and I get to torment you for all eternity, I love it"

"In that case I will place a second mark on you to show that you are my intended future mate, it will be placed next the courtship mark and will look like 2 small crests, like the ones on my cheeks"

"I'm ready do it my Sessexymaru" he used his claw and did it painlessly

"Ok my horny little man killing miko we are now engaged" he teased

Then Sesshoumaru pulled her onto his lap, and they kissed each other senseless. Kagome sensed something but without a doubt knew how to stop, and destroy it, and all who continued to try would die, not wanting to ruin a perfect time she told Sesshoumaru nothing

"Sesshoumaru please come with me to the well house?

"Is something wrong? Kagome

"No" but remember when you told me I could add to your barrier if I want to?

"Yes" Sesshoumaru replied

"Well I know of a perfect three in one barrier that together you and I can create, and only you, and I or someone other then us who we choose will be able to pass through it, all other then us who try will be stopped, and if they persist they'll die

"Hmm intriguing" how is this done? Sesshoumaru inquired

"First I put magic seals around the well, then we each put out one hand palm down on it, let our powers merge as one, and focus it into the well, this will put up a three in one barrier, and at the same time think that we want it to be 13 million times strong, it will be a Tayoukai, miko all in one barrier"

"It sounds good to me" said Sesshoumaru, they did and the well house lit with a blinding lilac colored light, it went straight through to the other side in Inuyasha's time

**Feudal era fury, a foolish attempt**

Sango Miroku and Keade all bolted toward the well, Sango was getting a bit to close Miroku knowing exactly what it was, and the serious danger of it reached out and pulled Sango back

"Don't Sango it's far to dangerous" Miroku told her "At first you'll be thrown back but if you keep trying to force it, it becomes deadly"

Inuyasha ran over "What the fuck is that? And where the hell is it coming from? I do not believe this shit" he barked

"Inuyasha that is a very rare, but not unheard of Youkai miko magic barrier, it is a combination of immense youkai, miko powers, and magic seals, that means the miko, and the Youkai have merged their powers as one"

"Oh great just what we don't need another fucking problem" Inuyasha snapped

"It is coming from Kagome's side, that means there is a Youkai with her, and not just any Youkai that level of power is from a Tayoukai. The only ones who will be able to pass through the well now will be Kagome, and the Tayoukai, the only other who will be able to pass through is someone that one or both of them chooses" Miroku explained

"Yes Inuyasha I have heard tell of such a thing in my youth it is something that not even ye, or Kikyo can break, it will repel all who try, and if they persist they will be killed" Keade told him

"Son of a bitch Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha blurted out

"What? What do you mean Sesshoumaru? Sango demanded

"Sesshoumaru is with her he jumped into the well after Kagome did, and went through to her time" Inuyasha said

"And ye know saw this Inuyasha? Kaede asked. Realizing what he had just blurted out Inuyasha remained silent hoping that they would forget, and just let it go

"Inuyashaaa tell us now" Miroku yelled in fury

Inuyasha finally told them everything, Sango smacked him upside the head then said "He went through the well, you neglected to tell us that part you ass"

"Inuyasha ye are truly a fool, ye cannot continue to go between Kagome, and my sister and expect Kagome to wait for ye after ye have wounded her heart so many times, Ye broke thy vow to Kagome, and it will do ye well to leave Kagome alone, and do not try to pass through the well" Keade informed him

"Yes Inuyasha she is with lord Sesshoumaru, and I am sure he means her no harm" Miroku stated

"Oh like fuck I cant break it just watch ya old hag" Inuyasha said, and walked away

"Very well oh ignorant one it be your funeral" Keade informed him"It sounds like lord Sesshoumaru is in love with Kagome" Kaede whispered

"Ya just what I was thinking" Sango agreed "No wonder he was so pissed"

"Yes and that would explain his anger at Inuyasha" Miroku added

Inuyasha drew tetsuseiga from it's sheath, aimed at the well, and tried to use the barrier breaking ability of his sword to break the well's barrier, his first attempt got him zapped by a lightning like blast, Inuyasha's hair stood straight up like an unruly bush. His second try he was zapped in his ass crotch and legs and rattled his teeth which made him do a new dance

"Ow, ow, ow my dick, my nuts, my ass, ahhh shit I think I lost a tooth, Sesshoumaru you shit head" Inuyasha cursed

"Ooo I think somebody had his first eruption, and now he needs a bath fast" Miroku needled

"Screw you Miroku" why don't you go choke your chicken? You need an eruption yourself, butt brain" Inuyasha bit

"Why Inuyasha I did not know that you could dance, my, my you are graceful indeed" Sango ragged

"Hey Idiotyasha? Why don't you give it up already? Shippou advised

"Right after you kiss a cactus runt" Inuyasha said

"Yes fool the third blast is the deadly one" Miroku warned

The others all continued warning him to stop him to stop but hard headed Inuyasha persisted, and on his third attempt was thrown over 20 feet away, then was knocked out, Inuyasha stayed unconscious for days giving Sesshoumaru and Kagome major alone time

"Look folks it's a first in history a flying dog" Sango joked

"You know guys I hope lord Sesshoumaru, and Kagome become mates before they return" Said Shippou

"Shippou my friend I could not agree more" Miroku replied smiling evilly

"Something tells me that when Kagome , and sesshoumaru come back it'll be as mates" Sango said with a asmirk

**Sesshoumaru, and Kagome alone time**

"Kagome do you realize we are now bound together our souls, powers, and life forces, and I haven't marked you yet?

"Sesshoumaru you've already marked me twice"

"Yes Kagome courtship, and intended mate marks, but there is a third, and final one given during mating, and our releases I will mark you with a bite on your neck, you in turn will mark me, this will make us mate's for life, it's equal to human marriage, you'll live many years like me, never age, be ill, or die from human maladies, we will share each others powers as well"

"Ooo yum I get to mark you, I bet you taste delicious" Kagome teased

"Ahhh but my little temptress haven't you tasted me already? Sesshoumaru replied with a smirk

"Sessh you perve, and you know that's not what I meant" Kagome answered

"Yes and you made me a pervert, hehehe"

Sesshoumaru would you like to stay here with me for 2 more days? Pretty please with whipped cream, and a cherry on top? Kagome teased

"Yes, but then we must return to my time after that" Kagome will you come to my castle and stay me when we return?

"Yes I will" she replied "Yay a whole castle to chase you through"

"And about the whipped cream yes if it is on a certain very tasty part of your anatomy" he teased

"Oh god's I have created a monster" she teased "Sesshoumaru remember those books I told you about?

"Yes I do, but I sense that you are up to something" what is it that you scheme sneaky miko of mine" he teased

Kagome opened the book to a certain section, then handed it to Sesshoumaru, his sexy eyes grew as wide as saucer's, and he gasped. There on the pages of the book he saw drawings of people involved in various sexual acts, and in a variety of positions, he especially noticed the one she had performed on him earlier that morning

"Sesshoumaru are you alright? Is something wrong? she asked but was laughing to herself

"Yes I am fine, there is nothing wrong, I am intrigued this book is shocking, unbelievable, and amazing all at the same time" he answered

Then Kagome handed him a book on human anatomy, when he got to the part with female anatomy he was very intrigued. If she had only known just what she had unleashed

"Kagome see this picture, that's what you look like down there, but I won't know for sure until I take a closer look, a good long look" he said and a devious lecherous smile crossed his lips

"Oh no you wouldn't? Sesshoumaru you wouldn't, would you? She said she backed away and tried to run

"Come here my little miko, I'm a healer I only wish to heal you, and I promise you will not feel any pain only pleasure, I am an honorable taiyoukai healer and always keep my word"

Kagome didn't get far before Sesshoumaru caught her, and they repeated the mornings activities. After they woke up the two spent the remainder of the day talking, and getting to know each other, and found that they shared many of the same tastes, likes, and dislikes, as well as hobbies

Sesshoumaru enjoyed the books on history she had, Kagome learned that he had a photographic memory, just like her he loved to read. Knowing that she played classical music, and a little music she had from America, Bethoven, Bach, and others he loved it, the music playing machine amazed him

"Kagome I have a dojo in my castle, would you like me to teach you how to use a sword, weapons, and hand to hand combat?

"Yes, and ooo what I can do to you before, during, and after training especially after" Kagome answered licking her lips

"You hentai, hm and you call me a perv" Sesshoumaru replied

**Return home **

The 3 days had passed, and it was time to go back to the feudal era, Kagome wrote her family a letter telling them everything about the situation with Inuyasha, and that she would be with Sesshoumaru

"Kagome we will leave when nighttime comes in my era, that way we won't risk running into others, when we rise out of the well. I will fly us to my castle inside my orb, we will be traveling at a fast speed without stopping. Night time came Kagome, and Sesshoumaru left, they arrived in the feudal era, and made a clean escape from the well without getting caught

When they neared Sesshoumaru's castle Kagome's heart almost stopped at the beautiful sight that lay before her. The castle was huge, it had rose bushes in the front on each side opposite the entrance, there were gardens. The castle was surrounded by a forest with thick lush greenery, that seemed to go on for miles, she felt strange, not ill, or weak, but full of energy, and stronger, with a higher awareness. Sesshoumaru gracefully landed just inside the gates with Kagome in his arms

One of the guards said "Welcome my lady I am Kenji"

"Hi Kenji I am pleased to meet you, I am Kagome"

Jaken came out, and Kenji thought to himself "This is about to become interesting" he had noticed the change in Kagome's scent and knew exactly what changes were happening to her

Jaken spotted Kagome and started "What are you doing here wench?

"Yum toad meat, and I'm absolutely famished" Kagome taunted licking her lips

"Anytime now" Kenji thought

Although Jaken was a few feet away from her, and before Sesshoumaru could open his mouth to speak, Kagome was in front of Jaken in a second, picked him up by the nape of the neck, kissed his cheeks, then his forehead Jaken squirmed, and desperately tried to get away

"Put me down human" Jaken said nervously

"Awww my widdle Jaken I wuv you to, and I missed you sooo much" Kagome teased

Kenji whispered "Lord Sesshoumaru Jaken doesn't realize it yet, and it'll make it that much more fun"

"No Kenji he does not know, and as usual he is dense, as well as oblivious"

Sesshoumaru noticed the Strained look on Kenji's face "Kenji you may release"

"Ye, ye, yes my lord" he choked out, and doubled over laughing, Kenji calmed down "Lord Sesshoumaru I like her already lady Kagome will definitely make life better" Kenji commented

Kagome dropped Jaken into the koi pond, and was back at Sesshoumaru's side in a flash, seeing her speed it finally dawned on Jaken. They entered the castle Rin ran up to, and greeted them

"Lord Sesshoumaru welcome back" and Kagome will you be staying here with us? I hope" said Rin

"Yes she will Rin" Kagome I will show you to your room" Sesshoumaru said

"Sesshoumaru can we go to your room" I want to ask you about a couple of things"

They entered Sesshoumaru's room it was huge, the futon was specially made higher off the floor, and way larger then a normal sized one, there was a table with two chairs, a book case full of books. At the far end of the end of the room there was a balcony with double doors, with a window on each side it overlooked a huge private garden that was full of various plants, and the most beautiful flowers Kagome had ever seen in her life

"What is it that you wanted to ask me my miko?

"Sesshoumaru can I please stay here in your room with you, instead of staying in a separate room?

"Why my lecherous little miko I'd love that" do you know all the things that could happen to you in the dark? he teased

"But then things can also happen to you in the dark as well, hehehe" ok Sessh I also wanted to know how the hell am I suddenly able to move almost as fast as you?

"You now have that ability because we merged our powers, you also have some increased strength, and senses" Sesshoumaru told her

"So that's why I felt strange before we arrived" Kagome stated

"And when I mark you Kagome there will be many more changes"

"But they will be beneficial ones"

"Yeah right now I've got some marking of my own in mind, hehehe" Kagome said smiling evilly

"Oh, oh" said Sesshoumaru wanting a chase he ran

**Training day**

The following morning before breakfast Kagome and Sesshoumaru began training, and he found her to be a fast learner at everything. Kagome even managed to knock his legs out from under him, Sesshoumaru flipped her on her back, and she kissed him and groped him while they kissed

"God's Kagome" he moaned I do not know how much longer I can wait before I claim you"

"Sesshoumaru" she moaned while he kissed her neck "I'm not Going to last much longer either"

"Are you having hentai thoughts, and becoming a letch my dear" he teased

"Sesshoumaru I am going to ravish and have my way with you" she joked

**Confessions lead to life bonds**

They had been together for a little over two weeks now, Sesshoumaru and Kagome were in the dojo this time for an evening training session trying to burn off some of their sexual tension, they were doing hand to hand combat moves

Sesshoumaru flipped Kagome onto her back, he had her pinned to the mat, while perched above her he kissed her passionately, pulled back and locked his eyes onto hers Sesshoumaru was lost in his own thoughts of her, he was quickly snapped back to reality when he heard her say something unexpected

"Sesshoumaru I love you"

"And I you Kagome for a long time" he replied

Sesshoumaru's heart leapt for joy he hadn't expected to hear her say those words. At that very moment Sesshoumaru burned with, and was consumed by love like he'd never been in all his long life his blood was on fire, aching with need in more ways then one his mind was set on one thing

**Lemons start **

Sesshoumaru stared longingly into Kagome's eyes, kissed and explored her mouth with his tongue. Kagome wrapped her legs around the backs of his, arched her back, and ground herself into him, she felt his hardness against her leg, then gently gripped his ass pulling him tightly against her

Sesshoumaru opened her kimono, and explored her body with his large gentle hands, and kissed his way down her body. Then spread her legs, tasted, and tortured her with his tongue for what seemed like forever, till she was half insane with lust, and couldn't take anymore, Kagome was about to release when he stopped, put her over his shoulder then took off to his room at inhuman speed

"Sesshoumaru please I don't want to wait anymore"

"Your not going to my miko that is why I stopped just before you released, this way when I enter you the first time your already so close to your climax you will release with my first thrust, and there should be no pain"

Sesshoumaru opened his room door, then closed it behind them with his foot, and put up a strong soundproof barrier, and lay Kagome on the bed, she let her hands roam his sexy body. Kagome reached up opened his haori, and hakama, then pulled them off, a now naked Sesshoumaru kissed her, then worked his way down to her breasts, gently took her nipples in his mouth, and sucked like a new born pup at the same time swirling his tongue around them, while feeling every inch of her body

"Kagome I'm going to pleasure you until you can't take anymore, and beg me to stop"

"Sesshoumaru I had the same thing in mind for you, but I think we will kill each other trying"

"Hm" can you think of a better way to die? I cannot" he answered

"Show me sexy" she playfully teased

"And so I shall"

Kagome massaged his scalp, then his ears driving him crazy, he had her out of her kimono in a flash Sesshoumaru settled himself her legs, and put his lips on hers in a searing kiss, he kept his eyes open and locked on hers. Then positioned himself at her entrance, and easily slid in with one push her innocence was gone, she felt no pain as soon as he was in up to the hilt she broke the kiss

"_**Sesshoumaruuu**__**oh gods yes Sesshoumaruuu"**_

While her walls closed around him and clamped like a vice, she came long and hard soaking his length, like he knew she would. Kagome bucked up into him encouraging him to keep moving, Sesshoumaru continued to move in and out giving Kagome many releases, when they were both near to climaxing

"Harder Sesshoumaru"

"Gods my Kagome" he moanedheavily and sped up his pace

"_**Sesshoumaruuu" **_

"_**Uh Kagome"**_

Their climaxes started, his fangs lengthened, he bit into her neck, she her changes swiftly began, she grew fangs, and repeated his actions, the ravenous pair hung on to each other with their fangs while they rode their long orgasms to completion, for a long time they couldn't stop coming,

Sesshoumaru, and Kagome removed their fangs from each other, then licked each others mating marks clean, and both became aroused all over again. With her new demonic strength Kagome turned Sesshoumaru onto his back, kissed him, and teased his nipples with her hot tongue, she found out fast this made him crazy and rode Sesshoumaru into mindless pleasure

"Ohhh that's it right there my Kagome, it feels to good"he said in a deep heavy voice "Yes mate ride me, _**ah**__**Kagomeee" **_as the rush of his climax took over

"_**Sesshoooumaru" **_she cried out, the mates repeatedly, and intensely pleasured each other all that night

**The morning after, surprise Sesshoumaru**

Sesshoumaru was woke up in the morning by Kagome riding his shaft with her mouth "Oh for the love of the Kami's woman I do believe you are trying to kill me"

"Hmmm" Kagome hummed

He was so hard his shaft ached Sesshoumaru arched his back "Ohhh good gods woman" he hung on to the sides of the bed with a death grip "Stop Kagome, stop now"

A now insane with lust, and desperately in need of release Sesshoumaru mounted Kagome, and mercilessly pounded into her after an hour, and multiple orgasms they were nearing their final one

"_**Kagomeee"**_he called out

"_**Ah yes Sesshyyy"**_

Then both collapsed from exhaustion "Kagome your not a miko, or a female Inu Youkai, you're an assassin for Akuma"

Kagome smacked her lips teasingly "But Sesshy I was hungry, and you taste so good I couldn't resist I love my work, besides I was a good girl until you corrupted me" wasn't I? she teased

"Woman your claim is a false, and an unjustified one" he joked then sleep claimed them

**Lemons end **

**My new powers, Sesshoumaru's training, passion before battle**

Later that day after lunch "Kagome come with me I must teach you how to use your new abilities and powers"

"What exactly are they? Sesshoumaru

"We will both find out when we start testing them, the main thing is that you have to as difficult it may be in certain situations maintain control, concentration, and patience try not to lose them. In some situations though rarely I lose control. For example I know Inuyasha will always be part, or a major source of irritation for you, and will sorely test your patience, especially after his betrayal. you must never allow him to cloud your better judgment, or thinking" Sesshoumaru explained

"Yes Sesshoumaru sensei" Kagome teased

"Ok my most honored student let us begin with levitation, and no molesting the sensei during training"

"Kill joy" she teased, Kagome easily levitated successfully, she even flew at the speed of light, like he does "I am very pleased to see this Kagome"

"Lets try speed" Sesshoumaru moved, and she easily matched his speed "Excellent my miko, next your claws" Sesshoumaru coaxed

Kagome cut through the block of wood like a hot knife through butter "Ooo this'll be great for cutting meat" Kagome joked

"Now Kagome try to retract, then extend your claws, and fangs" at first her first 2 attempts failed, but the third one was a success "Kagome you are far surpassing my expectations" he praised

"Sesshy baby have you got an itch that needs scratching? She asked

"Sesshy will scratch his itches later my little sex fiend" he joked "Ok vixen next one will be a special test I want you to take my tensiaga, and see if you can get it to obey you" he said then handed her the sword

Kagome took it in her hand, wished it to obey her, it glowed brightly, then rapidly transformed to a wider blade, Kagome gasped in shock "I cannot believe it actually worked" Kagome said

"I knew it not only are we bound by mind, body, and mating, we are soul mates as well Kagome" he stated

"Sesshoumaru what does that have to do with it?

"It means that not only did we gain some of each others powers, but all we have gained is increased three fold" Sesshoumaru told her

"Well I'm just glad I didn't gain some of your boy parts, after all I enjoy being a girl" she teased

"Alright my perverted miko try transformation, will your eyes to change color, and then your body to take on a different appearance" Sesshoumaru instructed

First Kagome made her eyes change color from gold, to red, to green, and other colors, after several tries she then transformed her body to look like a short copper haired girl, then an old woman "Hey big boy how's about a little kiss? She ragged

"Woman you grow more deranged by the second" he teased "Now hearing, and smell" Sesshoumaru said went into the next room, closed the door, then said I love you Kagome" he reentered the dojo

"I love you to Sesshoumaru" she said, then told him what foods the cook was preparing

"Well my miko you have Inu hearing, and sense of smell, We will test your power, and aura level, you have seen me many times when I am mad, or in battle the aura that surrounds me, then the power that flows around me acting like a breeze moving my hair and clothing"

"Yes" she replied

"I wish you to focus, and to try this if you need to, and it helps you think of something that annoys you, but not something that will drive you to rage because we haven't tested to see if you will turn into dog form like me yet, or form the whip from your fingers" Sesshoumaru stated

"Oh boy I wanna be a doggie so I can chase my taiyoukai" Kagome teased with a grin

"Later on mate once you've mastered it, when we try your ability of transformation into a dog it would be best to do it out in the forest where there's more room" Sesshoumaru was about to test Kagome with forming the acid, and non acid whip when he suddenly heard a knock at the door

"Lord Sesshoumaru ,lord Sesshoumaru? we have a problem at the gate" Kenji captain of the guard called out

"What is it Kenji?

"Inuyasha is at the front gate with a clay miko, demanding to know the whereabouts of lady Kagome, and stated that he has come for her. His companions are also with him, they tried to stop him several times but failed, they are staying back refusing to participate in his attempts against you they're arguing with Inuyasha, and are again trying to get him stop, and leave but he refuses to"

For a moment Kagome's rage took over her eyes bled red, she was growling, her claws, and fangs grew long, and she had her hands raised up in an attack position, she was about to bolt. When Sesshoumaru took hold of her wrists

"No Kagome calm down control you must use all of your control" Sesshoumaru instructed

"No let me go I'm hungry, hehehe" she said with a sadistic grin, and cold dead eyes that even sent a cold chill down Sesshoumaru, and Kenji's spines

So Sesshoumaru did the only thing he could think of he kissed her, she immediately calmed down returned to her normal state, and melted into his kiss once he felt her calmness he broke the kiss, but there was one more thing he had to do, Kenjis knew what was coming and mentally grinned

"Kenji please inform the other guards that I will be there soon, and also tell them if Inuyasha get's to out of hand that they are to use any actions necessary to stop him" Sesshoumaru instructed

"Yes my lord right away" kanji answered then ran at warp speed back to the front gate

"Oh Sesshy if you only knew I have yet to start having fun with stupidyasha"

Kagome thought

Sensing her hidden rage still seething beneath the surface, Sesshoumaru buried his nose in her neck, and nuzzled while holding her in his iron grip, he felt her body completely relax in his hold. He sniffed her deeply inhaling her scent, it was calming to him, as his was to her just as he knew it would, he smelled of the woods, pine and fresh air, and she loved it

**Lemon starts**

Before Kagome had so much a second to draw her next breath Sesshoumaru's lips were on hers in a passion filled kiss, she was on the floor beneath him, her kimono hiked up, and he with his hakama down was pounding into her relentlessly. Kagome's legs swiftly went around his waist, she arched her back, and met each of his thrusts with her own, it was fast and hard but neither cared for in their current state that is the way they wanted it

"Uh Sesshoumaru harder"

"Ah so damn hot" he said "You make me so hard, I love to fuck you"

"_**Sesshy I love youuuuu" **_she cried out her climax

"_**Kagome ughhh"**_

**Lemon ends**

**The confrontation, Kagome's transformation, Kikyo's last mistake**

Sesshoumaru appeared before them "Half breed what the hell do you want? And who are you to place demands upon me? Have you a wish to die this day?

"Bastard where's Kagome? and what the fuck have you done with her? she is coming with me"

"Inuyasha you have your clay abomination is that not enough? Your perfect for one another both traitors to each other, and others, as for Kagome she is no longer your concern she is mine, do not question, or push me any further this your first and only warning" Sesshoumaru warned

"Bastard she's coming with me if I gotta kill you to get to her" Inuyasha snapped

Suddenly a ball of light flew past Sesshoumaru, and landed in front of Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kagome appeared "Inuyasha you want to know where I am, see for yourself, and your not taking me anywhere, I am Sesshoumaru's mate and I became his willingly you have no say in the matter"

"Ka, Kagome what the hell happened to you your changed? he said then the scent of their coupling hit his nose "Ewww" you did that

"Of course Inuyasha I am mated to a Tayoukai duh, and yes we did that all night, and it was sooo good, hell we do it all throughout the day to, hehehe" Kagome taunted

"Inuyasha can't you see she's gone over to a demon? She has become, and is an abomination" Kikyo venomously said

"You know Kinkyho Naraku's ho, I wasn't going to say a damn word to you, but your calling me an abomination, your made of clay at least I'm alive" who tried to kill me, took my jewel shards, gave them to Naraku right after? And who's sucking Naraku's dick? I bet he uses that back door of your's daily" hah?

"Biiiiitch" Kikyo screamed

"Look at you with a Hanyou half brother of my mate, so you're an abomination to Kikybitch you have Inuyasha without my interference, and yet you have the nerve to come and try to disrupt my life" why don't you go blow Naraku? maybe he, and Inuyasha can come to an agreement and share, you know a little threesome" Kagome retorted, and laughed

"Cheap copy" Kikyo snapped

"While your on all fours like the dog you are, Naraku can take the ass, and Inuyasha can use that bigger then the fucking river mouth of yours, why as big as your mouth is you can deep throat him easily, and not lose a breath doing it either" Kagome needled "Oh and FYI there is no such thing as reincarnation"

"Ohhh holy shit" Kenji, and the others said then laughed

Kikyo shot an arrow at Sesshoumaru, he caught it in his hand, and the arrow disintegrated then he gave her a cocky smirk. Sesshoumaru was about to deal with her but didn't get the chance to, because he was stopped by Kagome

"She's mine Sesshoumaru" Kagome stated flexing her claws

"As you wish" he replied with a smirk

"He's immune to miko powers now genius" Kagome snapped at Kikyo, and at the same time Kagome kicked her, 3 punches in Kikyo's face sent her flying a few feet away

"Kagome lets go, your coming with me, now lets go wench" Inuyasha demanded

"Maybe you didn't hear me, I will not keep repeating myself, so I will repeat it to you one last time I am Sesshoumaru's mate I did so willingly"

"Half breed if I were you I would stop now suicidal fool, you have no idea what you'll be unleashing, or getting yourself into" Sesshoumaru warned

"Fuck you Sessblowmaru she's coming with me" Inuyasha snapped out

"Happy funeral die slow, and painfully Imbecileyasha" Sesshoumaru said grinning and laughed "Enjoy the afterlife"

"Come on Kagome were leaving now" Inuyasha said, then made the mistake of grabbing her by the arm and trying to pull her with him

Kagome's growled a deep loud feral growl, and in a deep man like voice "Inuyasha let me go nooow"

"Kagome that shit don't scare me I'm half demon" remember? were leaving now wench" he again tried to pull her with him

"You mean half witted" she growled

Kagome's eyes bled red, her claws, and fangs, elongated she pried Inuyasha's hand loose forcing him to let go, Kagome in her rage formed the whip from her fingers and slashed across the ground at Inuyasha's feet as a warning. Kikyo woke up, got up, and tried to shoot Kagome with an arrow, Kagome used her whip caught the arrow, snapped the whip toward Kikyo, and stabbed with her own arrow, and it burned Kikyo, because Kagome had infused it with her miko demon powers

"Ahhh you bitch" how dare you? I'll kill you" Kikyo threatened

"Inuyasha why don't you let the clay whore give you a blow job? maybe if her mouth was full of something she'll finally shut the fuck up, go ahead Inuyasha do it we won't look, we'll all turn our backs" Kagome taunted

"How dare you? I do not do such disgusting things, that's for filthy bitches like you" Kikyo snapped

"Vile clay bitch" Sesshoumaru thought

"Trying to find out what I do, sorry but I don't share information like that so keep guessing. Oh yeah and like you're the fucking pure virgin Kinkybitch, hehehe" Kagome said while laughing "Besides sucking, and telling is your job"

"You'll die bitch" Kikyo yelled "I promise"

"You'll die bitch" Kagome mimicked in a whiney child's voice "I pwomise" she ragged

"Inuyasha do something" Kikyo snapped

"Ah shut up, and quit nagging" he responded "Suck my log" why don't ya? At least show your good for something"

"Awww where's the love? Kagome wise cracked "Damn she is a log sucking wench, I knew it"

"Oh my dear sweet kamis, my miko is a sick twisted puppy, hehehe, and I wouldn't have her any other way" Sesshoumaru thought

Unable to hold back any longer Kenji, and the others all fell flat on their asses cracking up laughing, yes the new lady of the western lands was fun indeed. Inuyasha again took hold of Kagome's arm trying to force her to go with him" We're leaving now so get your ass moving wench" he snapped

"Dear gods he cannot be my brother, he cannot have been created from fathers seed, we are not related, he's no Taisho, and is to brainless to be one" Sesshoumaru said, while he gently smacked his head with an open palm

The aura around Kagome turned red, air from her demonic power flowed around her, moving her now thigh length hair like a breeze. She grabbed Inuyasha's hand with her free hand, and let acid drops drip from her claws onto his skin burning it, while baring her fangs, and growling at him. Lost in blind rage in seconds Kagome began her first transformation into the Inu Youkai form, mindless with hate she only knew want for vengeance, and was swiping her claws at Inuyasha, while growling, and closing in on him

"Half breed make sure you, and your clay tart are not here when I return, or I will kill you both slowly" Sesshoumaru snapped hatefully "Understand?

But before anyone had chance to make the next move Kikyo tried yet again this time trying to kill Kagome. Before she could release the arrow Kagome took her head clean off with one swipe of her claws, Kikyo's head rolled across the ground unceremoniously, now even more riled then before Kagome went into blood lust rage

"Yay" Kenji, Miroku, Sango and the others all cheered

Sesshoumaru took his dog form, gripped fully transformed Kagome by the nape of her neck with his fangs, mounting her at the same time pinning her beneath him, then formed his orb and flew off fast, with her held in his grasp. he landed deep in the forest miles from the castle, Kagome tried to get away, so Sesshoumaru lowered himself a bit putting his weight down on her slightly, halting her movement, and forcing her to lay on her belly, when she finally relaxed she let out a sad whimper, he was the only one who could calm her

When Sesshoumaru felt it was safe he removed his fangs from her neck, and lovingly licked her mating mark knowing what it would do to her, and at the same time gave her a comforting low growl. She responded with her own, and bent her neck to him in submission, he already had an adrenalin rush from all the earlier excitement, and was ready for some fun

**Lemon starts **

Sesshoumaru scented her arousal, Kagome pushed upward to stand, he stood up, she rubbed her rear against him, he immediately hardened, and entered her the minute he did she howled with her release, she pushed back wanting him to go harder he obliged. She sped up to meet his thrusts with her own, and soon drenched his shaft with her climaxes, both began reached their peaks, and howled in ecstasy, and simultaneously transformed back into their humanoid forms, Sesshoumaru kissed her neck Kagome tilted her head back, and kissed him

"My miko I'm not done with you yet" how did you like doing it as a dog? Woof, woof" he asked grinning

"It was fun my horny sex fiend tayuokai"

"You are the one who corrupted me" are you not? Sniff it's all your fault" He teased

"Sesshoumaru wanna try something new? Hm?

"Yes" but what are you up to? Devil woman"

"Lay on your back please"

He did ,then Kagome sat on him and straddled his hips with her back facing him, she leaned forward, then reached back and put his length inside her. Kagome held onto his legs and pounded into him. He enjoyed holding her ass, and watching it moving back and forth as she kept pounding. into him, and she reached her peak fast

"_**Gods woman, yes harder, faster Kagome"**_

"_**Se, Se, Sesshomaruuu" **_they both exploded hard, later on "Sesshoumaru did you like this position?

"Hn, yes it was quite enjoyable, I liked watching your ass, my miko you are full of surprises" and now I have one for you?

Sesshoumaru got up, picked her up "Kagome put your arms around my neck, and your legs around my waist" she did

He held Kagome up while standing, and gently put ber back against a tree, kissed her, then slipped inside, and pounded into her relentlessly. With the intensity of her approaching orgasm she kept one hand on his shoulder, and with the other dug her claws into the tree

Mindless with lust "Oh my dear sweet kami's" she called _**"Sesshoumaru yesss" **_she soon screamed

Afterward she had Sesshoumaru sit down, with his back against the tree, facing him, she straddled, him impaled herself on his shaft, and rode him determined to make him scream her name

"Ah the Kami's gave you to me, _**Se, Sesshoumaru"**_

"God's woman you kill me_**, oh shit Yes" **_

After a brief rest I" made you scream my name, that's music to my ears" she teased

"Murderer, now you will scream again, and again for me" he said the two of them spent hours repeating their activities

**Lemon ends **

When they returned to the castle Kagome had a nice surprise waiting for her, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were there

"Congratulations Kagome" they all said and hugged her

"Shippou do you want to live here with us, and you'll have Rin as a sister? Kagome said

"Yes I'd love to mamma"

Sango, and Miroku moved into a nearby village not far from the castle on Sesshoumaru's lands, and were married shortly after. Believe it or not to the surprise of the others Inuyasha did not miss Kikyo, or mourn her death. Sesshoumaru, and Kagome had twin pups a boy, and girl, full blood Inu's, with Inu miko powers


End file.
